


Too Many Bills

by salty_writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cops, Gen, Guns, Robbery, Violence, based on songs by grandson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_writer/pseuds/salty_writer
Summary: Based heavily on the songs Stick Up and 6:00 by Grandson. The anonymity of the character is meant to be kept vague.





	Too Many Bills

    _So many bills... Too many bills. No money to feed them. No money for the meds. Got laid off a year ago due to automation, pension ran out three months ago. Government won't help. Julia's working now and it's not helping... Too much, too much, too much._

Eyes with red tendrils snap open and shoot over to the garage door. 

    _Do I have enough? There should be. It's been a while since the SEALS so there has been no need._

A fury filled gaze turned back to the bills laying on the table as if to mock the veteran.

   _Need to feed the girls. Need to keep a roof over their heads..._

Legs shaky with mental exhaustion carried the guilt of the war through the garage door, phantom arms picked up a Colt M4A1 5.56 NATO rifleto place in the car.

    _Just one... Only one... Just enough to pay the bills and let Julia save up money to keep them away when I'm gone._

Nails dub into faux leather of the steering wheel as rubber met the concrete of the highway. Teeth ground against each other as tensionbuilt in the stomach with each minute eaten by the road.

    _Seven, eight, nine, ten people... Wish there were fewer._

Sweat slicked the cool metal of the firearm as trembling as trembling fingers loaded a magazine into the rifle. Heels met the spiced cherry finish flooring - interrupting the quiet conversations of the clients with their bankers. Disinterested eyes slowly turned to look at the newcomer before growing in realization of what was about to happen.

    _Ten thousand should be enough, right? It has to be enough._

Paranoid ears tilted when sirens bled through the silence of the bank, alerting the hostages that rescue was coming.

   _Can't get caught... Don't have enough. Need to go, need to go._

Sweat trickled down a fevered neck. Fearful auras turned hopeful when a bullhorn bullied its way to call for a surrender.

    _Too late... Can't leave... Need to get the money to them._

Hazel eyes quickly scanned the building for another entrance. Another message to come out.

    _I failed._

Bills fluttered to the ground as a bag was dropped with a soft thud. Resigned feet calmly walked out of the safe room to the front of the building.

    _Oh God, please help my family._

 Steady arms raised the rifle towards the blue bloods, tears running unnoticed down smiling cheeks. Gun shots sung out pain to the clear blue sky as a single body hit the ground - destined to breathe no more.


End file.
